Recently, a sharing economy has developed in which individuals rent or loan assets in a peer-to-peer environment. The sharing economy may include or be referred to as a collaborative economy, a peer-to-peer (P2P) economy, on-demand economy, or collaborative consumption. In the sharing environment, assets owned by individuals may be made available for temporary use by other individuals. The temporary use may be in exchange for some monetary compensation or may be substantially free. The sharing economy may contribute to a collaborative consumption of resources in communities.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.